


thank god for the little things

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short n sweet, title is about as long as the fic, u know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes life can be good and soft and beautiful. These are three of those times.





	thank god for the little things

James hovers in the doorway, a nagging presence that Alex only half recognizes. 

“It’s past three in the morning,” James says. 

“I know,” Alex mutters irritably. “I need to finish editing the video. I haven’t uploaded in a week.” 

“Everyone understands,” James assures him. He’s crossed the room now, he’s looming behind Alex with his hands firmly placed over his shoulders. “Come get some sleep. You’ll get the video done in the morning.” 

“I’m almost finished,” Alex says. He looks up at James. “I’ll come to bed in a minute, I promise.” James sighs. 

“I’ll make you some tea,” he says. He leans downs and kisses the top of Alex’s head before disappearing into the kitchen. 

It’s almost four by the time Alex finishes editing the video, James is waiting for him at the kitchen table with the promised cup of tea, steam still rising off of it. They sit across from each other in amiable silence while Alex drinks. 

For the first time in a long time everything is quiet, even Alex’s head.

“Thank you,” he says softly. James just smiles at him. 

His exhaustion only catches up to him when he’s already in bed. It’s a good, clean kind of exhaustion.

... 

They’re in a cab on the way home from a club and the city is just a blur of bright lights. Nothing more than stars fallen to earth around them. James is all over him, a hand on his leg, lips against his jawline. 

“God,” James murmurs. “How did I get so lucky? How did I end up with you, you fucking gorgeous man.” Alex giggles, turns and kisses James on the lips. This is good, this is here and this is real, nothing else matters. Not right now. 

...

Rain streaks down the apartment windows, Alex sits on the couch wrapped in a comforter, shivering and sniffing with a box of tissues safely in arm’s reach. 

“Are you sure you don’t need to see the doctor?” James murmurs worriedly. 

“It’s just a cold,” Alex reassures him. 

“Alright,” James sighs. He sits down on the couch next to Alex, pulls his boyfriend to his side.

“What if you catch it?” Alex asks. 

“Then I’ll get sick and you’ll be the one who has to take care of me,” James says, affectionately nudging Alex. “Lets watch a movie.” He reaches for the remote. They find the princess bride on TV. 

He feels safe, with James warm and solid next to him. He dozes off before the end of the movie.  
... 

Sometimes life feels so pitch black you can forget that light ever used to get in. 

Alex tries to remember.


End file.
